Brand New Life
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: Life had been simple for one Higurashi Kagome, that is until her strange cousin comes to get her just before Halloween.


**disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha**

Hi, my name is Kagome. I am the Lady of the Vamps. Although I am not the only one, I am the only human. Well, _half_ human. I guess you're wondering about what I'm talking about. It all started just a week before Halloween when I was just sixteen years old….

* * *

Kagome was currently making herself breakfast. She had pulled her black tresses into a messy bun. Her earth brown eyes kept glancing at the clock above the door. A frowned worked its way onto her lips. She pulled the corded phone off the wall, dialing a number.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"_Moshi Moshi, Taka Residence."_

"Moshi, Mrs. Taka. This is Higurashi Kagome. Did Eri leave yet? She's usually here by now."

"_Oh.. Uh, Kagome. Eri, uh… She's already uh… She's already gone ahead of you."_

"Is something wrong?"

CLICK.

Kagome frowned as she stared at the phone. She hung it back up and finished cooking. A woman stepped into the kitchen. "Kagome, I don't think you should go to school today.," the woman said. Kagome looked confused. "Why not?," Kagome asked her mother. "It's a feeling I have.," Sora stated. "But Mama, I have my presentation to give today.," Kagome said. "If something happens I want you to come straight home.," Sora said. "I promise, Mama.," Kagome said softly. Sora nodded with a smile. There was a cry from above them. "Seems like Souta is awake.," Sora said. Kagome nodded and watched her mother leave the kitchen. Kagome sat down to eat and even made her mother a plate.

She knew her mother wasn't going to come back down the stairs. Her mother was a strange woman. She always had a 'feeling' just before something bad happened. Kagome never liked to believe in any of it. Souta, her toddler brother, was always locked away in his room when sleeping. While he was awake, Sora would lock herself in that room with him. The door was made with some type of metal and had a cross on the front of it.

Kagome would like to say that she, herself, was normal. But, of course, that would be a lie. Kagome was always pale, no matter how many hours she spent in the sun. She had a strange attraction to blood. And her most strangest feature, was her pointed teeth. When she was a young child, the other children used to call her a vampire. Kagome had asked her mother why her teeth were strange. Her mother simply told her it was because of her father. Kagome never knew her father and her mother refused to talk about him.

Souta's father had treated Kagome like a freak from the first time they met to when he finally passed away in a car accident. Kagome didn't hold any resentment towards Souta. She loved her brother dearly but for some strange reason, her mother wouldn't let her near him.

Kagome finished eating and slipped on her shoes. She called farewell to her mother and grabbed her backpack on her way out the door. Kagome was about halfway to her school when she decided to check the time. Seeing she was going to be late, Kagome broke out into a run. _'Mai-sensei will never let me live it down if I'm late!,'_ Kagome thought. As she neared the school, Kagome saw they were about to close the gates. "Wait! Please!," Kagome called. The custodians paused, recognizing her uniform. Once she was close enough, one of them chuckled. "Better hurry, Higurashi-san. Mai-san will not be pleased.," he said. "Hai!," Kagome exclaimed running past him. Kagome hurriedly opened her locker and switched her shoes before jogging off to class.

Kagome made it to her class just as the bell rang. Kagome sighed in relief and took her seat. As it got closer to lunch, Kagome noticed the stares of her classmates. Kagome tried to ask Eri but she ignored her. Sighing, Kagome waited for lunch. She was extremely hungry. Once the bell rang, Kagome shot up from her chair. The commotion had caused other students to jump in their seats. Kagome rushed down the hallway to the vending machines. She was craving something sweet desperately. Kagome happily stuck her money in the machines and ordered frosted cinnamon bread.

Kagome retrieved her bread and opened the package. Kagome munched happily on her bread, making her way back to her classroom. She wanted to look over her notes that she took for the history lesson. Kagome suddenly found herself slammed against a wall. She whimpered at the pain shooting up her back. Kagome opened her eyes to see students from her class surrounding her, along with others. "Poor, poor Higurashi. Were you hungry?," a boy teased stomping on her bread. "Do you want to tell me how _delicious my blood smells_.," a girl sneered. Kagome's eyes got huge. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!," Kagome stammered. "Oh, yes, you do.," another girl said.

"Alright, break it up.," a cool voice said, followed by someone clapping their hands. Whispers spread through the crowd around her. "If you don't let us through, I'll move you by force.," a gruff voice said, sounding annoyed. The crowd immediately parted. Kagome was met with the sight of two men. Together, the men walked right up to Kagome. "Kagome, darling, I need you to come with me now.," Cool Voice said calmly. Kagome looked him over. He had short black hair tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and actual purple colored eyes. "How d-did you know my name?," Kagome asked nervously. He smiled. "My name is Higurashi Miroku. I am your first cousin.," he said in his cool voice. Kagome felt her heart stop. '_Higurashi?! Then that means he's related to my father!,'_ Kagome thought. Miroku chuckled. "Yes, I am related to your father. He's my uncle, actually.," Miroku said. "That's nice and all but let's get out of here. I don't like socializing with these people.," the other man spat. Kagome's eyes flickered to him. He had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail and striking blue eyes.

**Please Review!**


End file.
